lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai Torrin
Mordecai Richard Torrin (25 May 1082 - 6 December 1169) was a Human politician, statesman, and congressman, who served as the first President of Earth from 1121 to 1131. His first term was shrouded in the final years of the Great Universal Revolution. He succeeded Kuzon Jr. as leader of Earth. He was very popular, influential, and said to have been a good choice to succeed KJ, as he was more down-to-earth and close to Earth alone, unlike KJ, who was a very diverse and vibrant man of the universe. Biography Early life, military service A man of the land, Mordecai was born and raised in West City. He was an Honors student, however he could not afford to go to college. Due to King KJ's College Initiative plan set in 1099, low-income families such as his could afford to go to college. However, the year Mordecai graduated in 1100, Earth was plunged into the Herulean War. He decided to join the war at the ripe age of 18, insisted by his parents. He served for the entire war, which was only 6 months long, but massive and dangerous. He was a fighter pilot in the Great Empire Army. He remained in the military for several months as part of the Space Guard. After the war, Mordecai had gotten enough funds to enroll at Supreme City University. He attended from 1102 to 1108, graduating with a Dual-Master's in Political Science and Business. He immediately entered into politics, running for Congressman out of West City in 1108, and winning. Political Career - Congressman, Mayor of West City Mordecai, being very young and good-looking, was also very popular and influential. He was a very good public speaker, and KJ was one of his idols. He served as Congressman from 1109 to 1113, 2 terms. He ran/campaigned for Mayor of West City in 1112 and won. He served as Mayor from 1113 to 1121, 2 terms, as a Liberal. The Great Universal Revolution dominated both of them. President of Earth (1121-31) Due to the increasingly-stressful war, Emperor/King Kuzon Jr., also aging badly, could not serve both roles any longer. He announced his resignation as King on 8 May 1120. The Lookout Crew came up with a list of candidates, but none of them were approved. So he let Earth hold a vote for their next leader, the first President. Senator Mordecai was the most popular politician at the time. However, due to 1120 being an election year, KJ decided to let it wait until the actual election for them to vote. Mordecai campaigned and ran for President of Earth in October, and officially won. He was sworn in, the first President of Earth (after breaking the King tradition for 1,800 years), on 1 January 1121, at age 38. He immediately resumed his work. He met and became affiliated with the Lookout Crew as well. His vice-president was 'the esteemed' Andrew Erdwin. Mordecai held the planet strongly for the last 5 years of the Revolution. Under his leadership, the planet was liberal, peaceful and economically stable (all presidents who served while KJ lived would be pressured strongly to do good). He ran for re-election in 1125 and won a second term, which lasted through the Harmonium from 1126 to 1131. He was unable to serve a third term, so didn't run in 1130. He was succeeded by Shana Froststone on 1 January 1131. Later life After his reign as President, Mordecai retired from politics for 5 years, got married, and had children. He ran for Congressman again in 1135 and won, serving until 1161, when he officially retired to his homestead in West City. He died on 6 December 1169, at age 87. Category:Politics Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles